orange_is_the_new_blackfandomcom-20200223-history
Aleida Diaz
'Aleida Diaz '''is a main character and a former inmate of Litchfield Penitentiary. She is played by Elizabeth Rodriguez. Aleida is the mother of current Maximum Security inmate Dayanara Diaz. Personality Aleida has often displayed selfish and narcissistic tendencies and uses slightly unconventional, usually inappropriate parenting techniques. Even though she does not always display the greatest example to her children, she is funny, passionate, and a tough character when she chooses to be. She is often guilty of taking little interest in the responsibilities of motherhood, particularly seen after Daya's siblings are born. Later flashbacks show Aleida as a selfish person being much more concerned with her material lifestyle provided by her boyfriend than her role as a parent. Her relationship with her oldest child, Daya, is noticeably convoluted. (Their first encounter is a wordless mother-to-daughter slap.) Aleida’s immaturity seems most noticeable within this relationship, as it often seems like her child is more like a younger sister. She often leaves Daya to take care of the rest of the children for her, and mocks her interest in drawing and anime. She also mocks her idealistic views on love and sees sex and relationships as ways to get material benefits; although in "You Also Have a Pizza", she describes love as ''"when your cheeks hurt from smiling" but also as "24/7 deep dick fucking". However, Aleida does mature somewhat in Season Three, admitting to Ruiz how much she loved being loved by her children. We also see that she wanted the best for Daya when she was younger, and often agonised over decisions about her development, eventually doing the best thing even though it pained her. However, she was quick to snap back into a selfish frame of mind when her daughter became too close to a camp counselor, Stacy. Later seasons show Aleida as less of a sarcastic inside-minded prison-mother and more of an outside-minded, inexperienced, and uncertain real mother. News of her early release is not met by joy but fear. (Even calling referring to her release as “being evicted.”) She starts to worry about her ability to liberate her kids from foster care and be a real parent - especially since her boyfriend Cesar was sent to prison. This time does, however, afford Aleida the chance to embrace and work on her non-criminal skills. She (sometimes lackadaisically) studies for her GED and begins to dream of opening a nail salon. She is also extremely jealous, often accusing Cesar of cheating on her, especially when he acts kindly towards Daya. She has apparently forgiven him for sleeping with her daughter as she continues to accept his visits. However, in "Don't Make Me Come Back There", when Gloria questions whether Cesar will be able to handle looking after another child - referring to Daya's daughter - Aleida admits to Gloria that she knows Cesar will "slide another girl on his dick and make her help out", ''and that she knows ''"he's gotta do what he's gotta do". She also has some racist tendencies as seen when she believes that black people are "stupid, and lazy,"calling Soso by a racial slur, and saying that all white males are "pussies" Aleida is part of the Latina group of prisoners and enjoys a position second only to Mendoza, with whom she has a close friendship. The development of Aleida and Daya's relationship beautifully rollercoasters throughout the seasons. Physical Appearance Aleida is of average height with a petite figure. She has chestnut brown hair in waves which hang just below her shoulders and brown eyes. She is in her 40s. Biography For a list of episodes featuring Aleida's flashbacks, see here. Before Litchfield Aleida had five children presumably from different fathers. She had two daughters with her boyfriend Cesar. Before her other children were born, Dayanara and Aleida lived with Aleida's mother, Lola Diaz. Aleida always wanted the best for Daya, and sent her to an upstate camp for children. ("Don't Make Me Come Back There") She often left her eldest daughter, Dayanara, to take care of her other children while she went out to expensive dinners with her boyfriends. She allowed her current boyfriend Cesar to set up a drug lab in her apartment and helped him with manufacturing. She was presumably incarcerated for drug related charges. She mentions at one point that she took the fall for Cesar. When her children came to visit her, she demanded to know of Cesar's doings and was disinterested in her children's activities. She accused Daya of sleeping with Cesar, which eventually drove her daughter to initiate a relationship with him. ("The Chickening") Season One Upon Daya's arrival in Litchfield, Aleida welcomes her daughter by slapping her across the face. Since she has adopted Maritza as her prison daughter, she refuses to pay any attention to Daya. Aleida enjoys a high position in the Latina group and has the women exclude Daya on her command. Eventually, she welcomes Daya into the Latina group because only Daya can thread her eyebrows the way she likes them. "We're family," she says. "We argue but we still do shit for each other". She gives into Daya's demand to be included in the domino games although she makes Daya keep score. She notices Daya's doodlings of Bennett and quickly figures out the two are in a relationship. She mocks her daughter's naivete and suggests that Daya get involved with guards who can grant her privileges instead. "What do you fuck men for? Love?", she laughs. She attempts to seduce Bennett, but he rebuffs her advances. When Daya becomes pregnant, Aleida tells Cesar, who informs Bennett. She agrees to help her with pregnancy and insist that Bennett do the right thing and support Daya. She disagrees with Bennett's plan to arrange furlough for Daya to cover up his involvement because furlough is hardly ever granted. When she tries to get extra food from the kitchen for Daya, Red approaches her to frame Mendez for rape. Aleida convinces Daya to go along with Red's plan and when their first attempt fails, she works with Red and her girls to ensure that Daya and Mendez are caught having sex. When Gloria assumes control of the kitchen, Aleida is seen working along with the other Latina women. Season Two Aleida clashes with Gloria when she feels Gloria is becoming too motherly with Daya. "You're not her mother," she tells her. "I didn't get a belly full of stretch marks to be no fucking tia". She steals yogurt from Gloria's mini-fridge, remembering that dairy products used to ease the infant Daya's constipation. She eventually wins her daughter back and their relationship improves, with Daya going to her for advice much more often. Despite the clash, Aleida and Gloria remain close. Season Three Aleida meets with Delia Powell, Mendez's mother, about the latter adopting Daya's baby. Aleida agrees as long as Delia sends her money ("Bed Bugs and Beyond"). Daya later figures out that Aleida went behind her back and becomes angry with her. Aleida tries to convince Daya to give the baby up to Delia so that the baby can have a better life. She later recants her opinion and tells Daya to keep the baby. Aleida's stance changes multiple times throughout the season. After Daya gives birth, Aleida tells Delia that the baby has died. The baby, which is actually alive and healthy, goes to live with Cesar along with Aleida's other children. After years of fighting and hatred, Aleida and Daya finally hug and share a meaningful moment of reconciliation on the beach of the lake ("Trust No Bitch"). Season Four Aleida is distraught to find out Cesar Velazquez is sentenced to ten years prison. She has no idea how she'll get her kids and Daya's baby out of foster care. Aleida is told she is viable to be released from prison early, due to good behaviour. She originally tries to pass her GED exam to better secure a job, but the work is beyond her. She wonders what she's going to do for a job when she gets out. Celebrity chef inmate Judy King notes how good Aleida's manicure is and says she'd pay her to do the same for her. Aleida then vows to open a beauty salon when she gets out. She asks Gloria to protect Daya for her. Aleida is released and picked up by Cesar's current girlfriend Margarita. She is shocked to learn Margarita had a baby with Cesar and the pair clash when it is revealed Margarita has a new boyfriend. She won't wait ten years for Cesar to be released and Aleida walks out. She tries to stay with her cousin Jazmina but finds out Jazmina is completely broke and has sold most of her possessions to try to make ends meet. Aleida returns defeated to Margarita, who was fully expecting her and offers her a place to stay. At the end of the season, Aleida watches Joe Caputo's press announcement about Poussey Washington's death at the prison. He does not state her name, just that a young woman lost her life there. Aleida looks scared as she watches, likely wondering if the victim was Daya. Season Five Having been released the previous season, Aleida was not involved or even aware of the prison riot. When Gloria finds a cell phone she calls her, but lies and says everything is fine on the inside. She tells Gloria to only look after herself and Daya and forget about everyone else. Later, when Aleida sees the riot on the news she assumes they're lying and calls the station, who invite her on as a guest after realizing she was a former inmate. Judy King arrives at the station as well, unaware that the two of them would be on together. While speaking about the riot, Judy accidently lets slip that an inmate shot a guard. She goes on to say "maybe you'd know her" describing Daya as the Spanish girl who doesn't speak spanish, and the one "with the puffy lips." Aleida realizes that Judy is talking about her daughter. When Daya calls her, she tries to convince her to tell officers it was in self defense, but Daya says no. We see flashbacks of Aleida giving Daya bad advice during her childhood. Aleida arrives at the prison in time to see Daya being arrested but is kept on the sidelines by police, despite making several attempts to get past the police and reach her daughter. She calls Gloria and yells at her for lying about the situation and then watches with a look of concern as Daya is taken away. Season Six In Season Six, Aleida is first shown as being fired from the grocery store she works at. She gets trapped in a pyramid scheme and begins to sell Nutriherbal. She decides to visit Daya but Daya is quickly taken away. She is angered and Hellman tries to move her forcifully. She shouts at him and tells him to stop beating woman and he is ready to hit her until Rick Hopper intervenes. Rick Hopper buys her a drink from the vending machine and walks her out. She later sees Hopper again when while trying to sell shakes outside the prison. They start dating and Aleida ends up living with him once she gets evicted from Margarita's apartment. She starts to help Daya sneak drugs into the prison by hiding them in the Nutriherbal containers. Hopper finds out and confronts Aleida about it. She leaves his house but returns later to get her things. While she's getting her stuff together, Hopper tells her that they can smuggle in the drugs for three months in order to save just enough money to get her kids back. Relationships Romantic *Cesar (ex-boyfriend) *Rick Hopper (boyfriend) Family * Mama Lourdes (mother; mentioned) * Jazmina (cousin) * Dayanara Diaz (daughter) * Eva Diaz (daughter) * Lucy Diaz (daughter) * Christina Diaz (daughter) * Emiliano Diaz (son) * Armaria (granddaughter) Friends *Gloria Mendoza (best friend) *Maritza Ramos (prison daughter) *Marisol Gonzales *Maria Ruiz *Blanca Flores *Brook Soso *Margarita Enemies *Sophia Burset *Judy King Memorable Quotes Gallery Season 1 Promotional Photos AleidaPromo1.png AleidaPromo2.png AleidaPromo3.png "I Wasn't Ready" AlediaEp1A.png Others Appearances Navigation Diaz, Aleida Category:Kitchen Staff Diaz, Aleida Diaz, Aleida Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Released Inmates Category:Under Construction Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Characters based on real people